


And we meet the same

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: F/M, hopefully I don't suck at writing !!, i suck at titles and summary, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Sivagami and Devasena meet as per canon, except set in the AU where Bhalla isn't evil. Cause we have too much pain and regret in canon!!





	And we meet the same

“Well,” there was a long pause during which Bhalla schooled his features and tried not to burst out laughing, “this was so much fun. Welcome to the family, I guess.” Devasena’s look would’ve killed him if he wasn’t already leaving the Throne Hall.

* * *

 

Baahubali and Kattappa had returned from their venture, very successful, eliminating former threats and threats they didn’t even know they faced, they made new allies and possible new business partners. The only thing Rajmata was upset about was the lady standing beside her son.

“And her? What business does she have here?”

“Ma, have you ever seen someone who is so wonderful and bright that even the stars shy away from looking at them?”

“I didn’t ask for poetry, Baahu! What business does she have here?” her anger was slowly seeping into her voice as it climbed a pitch higher.

“Do you behave with all of your guests this way or am I getting special treatment?” Devasena, who was silent so far, clearly heard the disrespect in Sivagami’s voice. Sivagami might be the one sitting on the throne, but, Devasena was also raised a queen.

When Sivagami finally brought her attention to Devasena, it was the young Princess’ voice that raised a pitch “Has nobody bothered to tell you about basic manners? Sitting on the throne all day with the title _Rajmata_ , have you forgot how to be welcoming?”

The reactions were instant. Sivagami’s eyes got wider than it ever had, Devasena leveled her hard face without backing off, the ministers and spectators didn’t even dare to breath, Baahu looked like he was about to cry. And Bhalla, who didn’t want to be present to this meeting, was now having the time of his life!

“You dare to walk into my Kingdom, into my palace and you raise your voice against me? Who are you?”

“Ma, she is...” Sivagami silenced Baahubali with a raise of her hand, now he definitely looked like he was about to cry!

“I want the answer from her”

“Yuvvrani of Kuntala and the love of your son’s life; Devasena”

Bhalla’s eyebrows shot to the sky and he tried to stifle his laugh against a fist. He quickly straightened up and looked around to make sure no one noticed. No one had. They were too busy staring at the scene, open mouthed.

Sivagami flexed her jaw, about it say something, then on second thought she kept it shut. Her eyes fell on Baahubali, he took a step back and looked to Kattappa for help.

“This is your choice for Sivagami’s daughter-in-law? So much arrogance and attitude? Suits her. I raised you right, Baahu.” And finally, a small smile graced the Rajmata’s face and the spectators let out a shaky laugh.

“Mahamantri, break the news that our Rajkumar has found himself a competent partner, let the people rejoice”, Sivagami rose from the throne and descended the stairs, “Mahishmati has got a new heir to the throne,” she held Devasena at arm’s length and inspected her, “Arrange for whatever my daughter needs to be comfortable. And send a hearty invitation to Kuntala.”

Devasena blushed at the loving attention she was receiving from Sivagami, and Baahubali finally seemed calm enough to hold his would be wife. Bhalla, slightly disappointed that the drama had ended too soon, smiled with pride, seeing his brother so happy and in love.

“Congratulations, brother!” Bhalla punched his brother’s arm lightly and ruffled his curly hair, “Baby has grown up so much, and now you’re getting married!”

Baahu swatted his hands away and angrily whispered, “Not in front of my Devasena!”

The brothers shared a happy laugh and stepped away from Devasena and Sivagami as Baahu began narrating what had happened.

Sivagami ordered the Mahamantri to take care of whatever might be needed by the Rajkumari and her family from Kuntala. As the Rajmata was about to take her leave, Devasena muttered “I hope warm welcome can be expected.”

“Don’t push it, Devasena!” Sivagami walked out without a break in her step.

Bhalla, overly happy with the exchange, left a stuttering Baahu behind and came to Devasena. “Is everyone from Kuntala this way or are you special?”

Getting no reply from the Rajkumari he knew that she was definitely going to be an interesting addition to the family.

“Well, this was so much fun. Welcome to the family, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere apologies for the shitty dialogues !!


End file.
